OS: La sorcière des sables
by Cristallix
Summary: Sandy est une jeune sorcière de Tour Nuage éprise de justice. Volontaire et courageuse, elle est loin de l'image des sorcières mégalomanes que donne récemment les journaux. One-shot sur une élève de Tour Nuage, après la folie des Trix de la saison 1.


_J'ai écrit ce texte suite a une étrange question sur les amalgames qu'une amie m'a posée. Ceci est ma réponse._

 _EDIT: J'ai pris connaissance de l'attentat à Paris quelques heures après avoir posté cette histoire. A ceux qui lisent, ne laisser pas la haine envahir votre cœur. Pensez aux familles et aux amis des victimes, mais pensez aussi aux gens comme Sandy; des gens bien mais qui sont discriminés a cause des actes d'une poignée de personnes._

 _Ne laissez pas mon histoire devenir un miroir de la réalité. Pray for Paris._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Sandy est mon OC, sorcière des sables_ _(sand = sable),_ _étudie a Tour Nuage et son amie Lila est une fée d'Alféa que j'ai crée pour les besoin de l'histoire._

* * *

 **LA SORCIÈRE DES SABLES**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

A Tour Nuage, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Magix, c'est la fin de la journée. Les élèves, des jeunes filles entre 16 et 20 ans, se pressent hors des salles de classes. Parmi elles, une jolie sorcière aux courts cheveux couleur sable dressés en épis sur sa tête. Elle se dirige vers la sortie et s'arrête sur le pont qui mène vers Magix et attend.

 **\- Sandy !**

La jeune fille se retourne. Elle sourit. Ses yeux d'un doré chaleureux qui pétillent ressemblent à deux soleils quand elle aperçoit celle qui l'a appelée.

 **\- Salut Lila !**

La dénommée Lila est une fée du même âge que Sandy. Elle a des yeux violets joyeux et des cheveux noirs mi-long en batailles. Elle a la peau plutôt bronzée. Elle et Sandy sont meilleures amies depuis l'enfance.

 **\- Passé une bonne journée ?** Demande Sandy alors que son amie la rejoint. **Moi ca allait encore mais je suis crevée. Et dire que je dois aller travailler au magasin ce weekend…**

\- **Pareil pour moi. Tu vas encore retourner là-bas ? Tu es sûre que…**

- **Oui**. L'interrompit Sandy. **Ça ira.** **Je ne vais pas abandonner mon travail parce que trois idiotes ont** **voulu faire les malignes**.

Sandy a un job d'étudiant dans un magasin de vêtement. Elle s'occupe de la caisse en soirée et le weekend. La propriétaire est une amie de sa mère. Sans quoi, vu l'ambiance en ville, elle aurait surement déjà été virée « par précaution ».

Lila regarde sa meilleure amie. Son visage est sombre et ses yeux tristes perdent leur éclat doré. Le magasin ou elle travaille, le « Magic Sunset » est situé à Magix. Il ne fait pas bon d'être une sorcière dans cette ville en ce moment. Or beaucoup de client savent qu'elle en est une.

Lila croit le regard de son amie et elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle y voit. Du désespoir. De l'impuissance.

Pourtant, Sandy n'est pas du genre a se laisser faire. Lila le sait. Elle n'a jamais changé depuis leur première rencontre.

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

 _La fillette pleurait. Ses parents l'avaient déposée dans cette plaine de jeu dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y fasse des amis. « Tu verras, je suis sure que tu te feras plein d'amis ! » avait dit Maman. Tu parles._

 _Elle et sa famille venait à peine de déménager dans le quartier. Elle n'y connaissait personne. Elle avait d'abord cru aux paroles de sa mère. Mais ce bel optimisme avait volé en éclat quand elle s'était approchée des autres enfants présents, un groupe de garçons, pour aller se présenter._

 _« **Hé, regardez, c'est qui celle la** ? »_

 _« **Une nouvelle ? Elle a l'air bizarre**. »_

 _« **Vous avez vu ? Ses cheveux sont mêmes pas coiffés. On dirait un singe…** »_

 _« **Je suis sûr que c'est une fille des rues !** »_

 _Elle avait reculé d'un pas, choquée. Elle n'avait même pas encore dit un mot qu'ils étaient déjà si méchants avec elle. Mais elle devait être forte. Parler, se présenter. C'était sur ça qu'elle devait se concentrer._

 _« **Je… Je m'appelle Lila, je viens de Lymphéa… Je suis nouvelle dans le quartier.** » Dit-elle. « **Mais je n'habite pas dans les rues** ! », S'empressa-elle d'ajouter. « **Mon papa est le nouveau coiffeur du salon là-bas. Moi je vais aller à l'école de magie élémentaire à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je suis une fée. J'ai de la magie florale.** »_

 _Elle sourit. Oui, ca, c'était bien comme présentation. D'ailleurs, ils avaient arrêtés leurs moqueries. Le plus grand d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle._

 _« **Alors comme ca tu fais de la magie ? Mon père est mage, il fait de la vraie magie. Fais-nous voir ce que tu sais faire**. »_

 _Il avait dit ca d'un ton autoritaire. Lila hésitait. Elle n'y connaissait pas encore grand-chose en magie. Mais elle allait essayer. Elle se concentra et pointa le sol du doigt. Une petite fleur bleue sorti du sol, ainsi que quelques pousses d'herbe mais rien de plus._

 _Le garçon ricana, suivi du reste de la bande._

 _« **Quoi, c'est tout ?** ». La fillette en fut bouche bée. Elle avait fait de son mieux. « **Regarde, ca c'est de la magie ! Air et Vent, soufflez** !» Dit-il en tendant son bras vers elle._

 _Elle fut alors soulevée dans les airs par un violent courant ascendant. Elle en cria de surprise. Cela fit rire les autres. Elle s'éleva jusqu'a 5 mètres dans les airs quant elle le supplia de la faire descendre. Il ricana puis accepta._

 _Enfin plus ou moins. Il cessa sa magie et la fillette se mis à tomber en hurlant sous les rires des enfants._

 _Son hurlement s'arrêta net quand elle fut rattrapée par un petit tourbillon de sable à 1 mètre du sol._

 _« **Laissez la tranquille**. » _

_La voix était sans appel. Et elle appartenait à une fille blonde visiblement furieuse._

 _La fille claqua des doigts et le tourbillon déposa délicatement Lila au sol. Elle claqua une seconde fois et une partie du bac à sable se mit à léviter, sous forme d'un nuage menaçant._

 _« **Fichez le camp**. »_

 _Les garçons la regardèrent. Elle était seule et eux une dizaine. Mais son regard doré brillait d'une telle colère qu'ils n'osèrent pas protester. Ils fuirent sans demander leur reste. Y compris le plus grand qui avait pourtant envoyé Lila dans les airs facilement._

 _Il ne resta que la blonde et Lila, dont les yeux violets pleuraient de soulagement._

 _« **Tout va bien** ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment à celle qu'elle venait de sauver d'une terrible chute._

 _« **Oui, je crois, merci de m'avoir aidée** » Murmura la fillette en séchant ses larmes. « **Qui es-tu** ? »_

 _« **Y a pas de quoi. Je m'appelle Sandy, je suis une sorcière des sables. J'ai vu ce qu'ils faisaient, je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire.** __»_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant a ce qu'il avaient fait._

 _« **Je m'appelle Lila...** »_

 _« **Alors bienvenue à Magix, Lila !** **Tu verras,**_ _ **t**_ ** _ **out**_** _ **le monde n'est pas comme eux.**_ _»_

 _Les deux fillettes se sourirent. « Finalement, Maman avait raison. », Pensa Lila._

 _Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Sandy a toujours cru en la justice. Quand les Trix se sont emparées de son école, elle a été la première à se battre. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre la puissance du Dragon. Ici aussi, elle se bat, mais d'une autre façon.

Aujourd'hui, Magix se reconstruit doucement. Beaucoup de gens ont vu leur maison ou leur commerce se faire vandaliser par l'armée des trois sœurs. La ville, majoritairement constituée de mage et de fées, n'a alors plus regardé sa population sorcière qu'avec méfiance.

Les sorciers y sont dorénavant explicitement rejetés. Une telle chose dans la plus grande capitale du monde magique, c'est une aberration pour beaucoup de gens. Mais la peur, même insensée, est une chose puissante.

C'est pour cela que Sandy insiste tellement pour continuer à se rendre dans la capitale pour y travailler. Elle veut ramener la paix et la confiance. Prouver que toute les sorcières ne sont pas comme les Trix. Mais ce n'est pas facile : il va falloir du temps pour regagner la confiance des victimes.

Lila la prend dans ces bras. La console. Puis la regarde. Rien n'arrêtera un cœur aussi pur. Elle le sait. Un pâle sourire apparait sur le visage de la sorcière du sable. Et l'éclat d'or de ses yeux se ravive.

Oui, rien ne l'arrêtera.


End file.
